


The Flat Downtown

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Suicide Attempt, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: Concerned that Yuri is depressed, Yakov puts Yuri up with Victor and Yuuri to make sure he is safe. Yuri tries to force himself to feel better, so he can leave, but Yuuri and Victor show him that it's not always that easy.





	The Flat Downtown

"Well, here we are!" Victor pushed the door open to reveal a rather plain room. Sure, it was large for a flat, but still plain. White walls, white bedspread... The only color was the light blue pillows on the bed. I huffed, blowing the hair out of my face, "Whatever."

Sure, maybe I was sad sometimes. And, yeah, maybe I couldn't get out of bed sometimes. But I didn't need to live with Victor and the pig, I'm fine.

Or I will be.

Eventually.

Victor just smiled, "Yuuri is picking up dinner on his way home. He had to go pick up a few things, but he should be home in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything!" He said cheerfully, before closing the door and walking away.

I sighed and sat on the bed. My purple suitcase was standing in the middle of the room. Figuring I might as well unpack, since I was clearly going to be here for a while, I hoisted it onto the bed and started taking things out. There weren't any hangers, so I folded everything and put them on the shelves inside. I had a few books that I stuck in the bedside drawer and I put my stuffed tiger on the bed.

Then there were photos.

I don't think Yakov knew I had these. I don't think anyone did, really.

Otabek framed them. The first one was the two of us. I think it was after Cup of China. The second was of just Otabek. I stole his camera and snapped a picture of him laughing. The last one was of Otabek and I asleep on the couch. Phichit Chulanont took that one, and he sent it to both of us. It's also my lock screen. 

I lined them up on the windowsill. 

I missed Otabek. A lot. Kazakhstan felt so far away, sometimes.

There was a knock on the door. Before I could answer, Yuuri opened the door, "Hey, Yuri." He said, smiling, "I brought dinner home. You can eat in your room if you want, or Victor and I are going to watch a movie. Whatever you feel like." I noticed how Yuuri didn't push anything or smile at me with pity, like Victor did.

I didn't want to think about the fact that he knew how I was feeling. 

I nodded, standing up, "Okay." 

When I walked out into the kitchen and living room, Victor was on the couch. His dog was next to him, asleep. There was a wrapped blini from Teremok on the table. Yuuri pointed at it, "That's for you. Help yourself to anything in the pantry or the fridge." Yuuri was extremely casual about the whole situation. I felt my anxiety bubbling up. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about it in front of Victor. I nodded, grabbing the blini off the table and a bottle of water from the fridge, deciding I really wasn't hungry for anything else.

Yuuri grabbed his bottle off the counter and leaned in, "I want to talk to you later, in private. Is that okay?" I tensed, but nodded. He smiled, "Okay. I'll wait until Victor gets in the shower."

I ate in my room, playing music from my phone. I looked out the large window a lot, over the skyline. I was starting to relax when there was a knock on the door. Again, Yuuri opened it and peered in, "Hey, Victor's in the shower, and he takes forever." I nodded, moving away from the window and sitting on the bed. Yuuri brought in a bag labeled with a popular Russian store's logo. He handed it to me and I just looked at him, stupidly.

"You can open it. It's for you." I did as I was told and found a tiger printed blanket. It was fuzzy and soft. I couldn't help but smile at it. 

And they had bought it for me. 

"I thought you might want to decorate the room a little bit. It's kind of plain since we never use it." I lay the blanket on the bed. It contrasted the stark white comforter, "I like it. Thanks."

Yuuri just looked at me, "How are you doing?"

My guard went back up again and I glared at him, "I'm fine." I spit. I tried to lace it with venom to get him to back down, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen for a while. Yuuri shook his head, "I don't think so. You're not acting quite like yourself, Yura."

I glared at him again, "Oh, and you would know?"

"No..." He started, staring at his feet, "But Victor and Yakov would." I looked away when he mentioned them. I felt guilty for making anyone worry, but I couldn't figure out how to make everyone think I was fine. 

Because I was.

Fine.

"They're worried about you. That's all."

"They don't need to be."

"Do I need to be?"

I met his eyes. Yuuri looked at me with concern, genuine concern. That was something I hadn't seen in a long time. I didn't answer.

"I've been in your place, Yuri. I know what's going on. I know what you're thinking."

I snapped and stood up, "No, you don't. You have no fucking clue what I'm thinking! You'll never know what I'm thinking." I yelled, praying Victor wouldn't hear it over the sound of the shower.

I felt guilty again almost immediately. Yuuri's face fell. I hadn't really yelled at him in a very long time and I must've shocked him. He looked down at his feet again and stood up. He seemed to shrink into the chair before getting up and heading for the door, "I'm sorry I upset you, Yuri. Let me know if you want to talk. My door's always open and I don't have to tell anyone." 

I was silent, afraid I would say something stupid again. 

He smiled at me sadly, "Goodnight, Yuri. Let me know if you need anything."

He shut the door and the click of the handle sent a sharp pain through my body.

How could I be so stupid? He lets me live with him and I yell at him on my first night in the house? After he was just trying to help me? And Victor! I'm going to hide all of this from the guy I've known since I was little? And what if I don't get better here? What if I get worse? Will Yakov force me off the ice? Will I have to quit skating because I can't control my emotions?

It was then I realized I was sitting on the bed, hugging my knees tightly. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. It was dark. There was a clock on the desk that read 21:53. Shaken by my intrusive thoughts and my recent interaction with Yuuri, I slid under the cover. I held the soft blanket to my face, rubbing it against my cheek.

I woke up the next morning feeling worse than I had the night before. My eyes burned and my head pounded. Despite all of the pain (physical and emotional), I put on the same blank face I did every day.

Fake it 'til you make it, right?

* * *

_There will be a day when you can say you're okay and mean it. - Dodie Clark, Secret for the Mad._


End file.
